Hoenn Adventures
by Dragon-scripts
Summary: Join Brendan and May as they adventure through the Hoenn Region. When a new threat emerges, it is up to them to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hoenn Adventures

Brendan shifted his weight slightly to accompany for the slight shift. Making sure not to hit any of the other boxes, he rode his crate surfboard around the back of the moving box. Most people would get sick from the bumpy ride but he didn't mind the bobbing and turning of the truck down the path towards his new hometown of Littleroot. Just a few days ago he was informed that he would be moving from Johto to Hoenn. His dad, who had just been made a gym leader, and his mom decided to stay together by moving them to the quaint town of Littleroot. The truck slowly made its way to a stop and Brendan jumped off his crate. He slid his bag back over his shoulder and jumped out. He watched as two small dots, one blue and one red, fly through the sky making trails as they went.

"Brendan, you made it! So how was the ride in the back of the truck?" I glared at her a small grin creeping across my face. The first few hours were totally boring but once he realized he could use boxes as waves, his surfing adventures started.

"Well I didn't really enjoy the fact that you threw me in the back of the truck while I was sleeping but I guess it wasn't that bad." Littleroot was small, three houses small. Two of the building were identical with the same red roofs and same brown, wood style base. The other building was about the size of both houses combined. It had a green roof and an orangish base. At a first glance most people would say it's ugly as tauros crap and that's exactly what Brendan thought.

"It's definitely not like our old town, but I guess it's nice," Brendan said, following his mom into their house. Side stepping a few Machoke with boxes, Brendan half listening to his mother made his way around the house. Nearly all of their furniture was put into place.

"Brendan…Brendan…BRENDAN! Are you even listening to me?"

"Umm…Yeah mom…I'll go do what you told me to." Taking a chance he kept his eyes locked with his red faced mother and stumbled his way upstairs. Five Poke balls sat on the desk as well as a half used potion. Putting both into his bag, Brendan open his window and stared out. He could make a figure in the window of the house next to him. Leaning out he waved his hands frantically.

"Hello! Hi there!" he said, leaning out of the window even more. The figure reappeared in the window and smiled back at him. His hand slipped and he fell out of his window to the ground. He lay there slowly breathing.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" His new neighbor asked, helping him up. He stared into her brown eyes. He straightened her red bow on top of her head and put her hand on her hip.

"Not even here for five minutes and you've already fallen out of a window. You must be insane. My names May, May Birch nice to meet you." He shook her hand and pulled a few leaves out of his hair. Her skin was soft like her eyes. She wore a red shirt over a black undershirt, white shorts over black legging and red sneakers. She had a bulging bag strapped around her waist and by the size he guessed that she was a Pokémon Trainer.

"My name is Brendan. Nice to meet you, May," he said, smiling at her and rubbing his head. She blushed a little and turned away.

"My dad uh I mean Professor Birch told me that you would be coming and I guess I hoped you would want to be friends and go on a journey together." She turned away again and muttered something along the lines of, "That's so silly. I don't even know him."

"Ok sure but I don't have a Pokémon."

"Oh wow great well I can catch you one if you want…" She was caught off by a loud high pitched scream.

"He…Help me!" The mysterious voice shrieked.

Brendan teared down the path with May close behind him. The small gray dog yapped at the cowering man in the tree.

"Dad? What are you doing?" May asked.

'So that's Professor Birch huh. I was expecting him to be cooler.'

"You there, boy, grab a poke ball out of my bag and help me out here." Brendan ran over to the satchel on the ground and stared at the three pokeballs inside. Each one had a neat label on it. He grabbed the one labeled Treecko and threw it. Blinding white light flashed and the green gecko appeared. He stared back at his new friend and then at the Poochyena.

"Alright Treecko use pound!" Brendan shouted and watched as Treecko jumped into the air and landed its tail right on top of the Poochyena. It whimpered and then turned to use bite.

"Dodge and use Absorb!" Treecko did so and landed a critical hit as well. The Poochyena fled and Brendan smiled.

"Sweet Treecko we did it! Ok return." Treecko faded as it went back into its Poke ball.

"Wow, Brendan. If I didn't know I would've guessed you were an Ace Trainer," May said.

"Oh thank Arceus you saved me. Brendan, you must be Norman's boy. You look so different than when we last saw you. It isn't safe to talk here come back to my lab with me." Professor Birch and Brendan made their way back to the lab.

"Thank you again for saving me," Professor Birch said. He opened his bag and spilled the contents of his bag onto the small desk. Papers fluttered to the ground and a few books dropped out. The Professor fiddled around with something next to his computer and then turned to face Brendan.

"I saw the way you battled earlier and I want you to have the Pokémon you used. It seems to have bonded with you in just that short amount of time."

"Wow thanks Professor, Treecko and I will have a lot of fun together." He held the Pokeball in his hand and threw it on the ground. Treecko appeared and run up onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Why don't you go see May again? I think she is on route 103 at least that was where she said she was going before you arrived."

"I didn't even realize she wasn't with us. Wow, she sure knows how to disappear," Brendan said, laughing.

"Battle with her and then come back here. I have something for you I just need to finish fixing," Professor Birch announced, turning his attention back to his desk. Brendan thanked the Professor once more and left making his way back onto route 101. He made his way through and stopped at Oldale town to heal up his Pokémon. Route 103 was a small area with many cliffs. Brendan and Treecko scaled the cliffs and stopped at a patch of tall grass. His eyes darted back and forth through the tall grass. He could tell something was in there for the grass was rustling like crazy.

"Now! Treecko, use pound on that bit of grass there," Brendan shouted, Treecko's tail twitched and he crouched before jumping into the air.

"Ow. What was that for?" May asked emerging from the grass.

"M…May! I'm sorry, I thought you were a Pokémon," Brendan laughed He realized his mistake too late. "Your dad sent me here to find you. He said I should battle you and then come back. He apparently has something for me."

"Well then how about we battle?" May said throwing her Pokeball up into the air. A blinding white light flashed as an orange little chick came out. It chirped and rubbed its head against May's leg.

"Ok Torchic use ember now!" The chick sent a flame flying at Treecko and hit him square in the tail. Treecko yelped in pain and matted its tail on the ground.

"A fire type huh. Well then Treecko use Absorb." He did so and Treecko sapped some of Torchic's health. "Now use pound!"

"Torchic scratch!" May shouted and both Pokémon landed hits on each other. Treecko swayed a little by the attack and Torchic ruffled its feathers.

'One more attack, and Treecko is done for. I got to think of something,' Brendan thought to himself.

"Treecko use pound on that tree and grab it with your tail!" Treecko did so and swung on the branch. "Keep using Absorb until you've regained your health." Treecko kept using Absorb and Torchic slowly started to get wore down. "Finish it with Pound, GO!" Brendan shouted adrenaline pumping through his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoenn Adventures

Part II

The hit landed perfectly. Treecko's tail smashed into Torchic, jostling the little bird. It let out a tiny huff before falling down unconscious.

"Wow Brendan. Your first battle and you already beat me." May held out her Pokeball and Torchic returned into it in a red light.

"Race you back!" Brendan said clicking the small button on the side of his running shoes. Like lightning, they flew down Route 103, past Oldale town, through Route 101 before reaching back at Littleroot Town. Treecko clutched Brendan's hat barely maintaining its position. The doors swung open as they arrived at the entrance of the lab. Professor Birch sat hunched over his desk working on a small red box.

"Ah May, Brendan come here I have exciting news for you." He said looking up from his desk. They slowly advanced towards him still trying to regain breath.

"Now that you both have your very own Pokémon, it's time for you to start your journeys. May already has her Pokedex so here Brendan this one is for you." He said handing Brendan the small red box like object he was so carefully working on. "On your journey you will meet many different Pokémon and Trainers. A journey is always a little more fun with someone by your side, that's why you two should go together." Brendan carefully looked at May. Her face started to turn red as she looked at him.

"How about it, wanna go on a journey together?" Brendan stared off at one of the walls and rubbed his chin exaggerating the movements.

"Ok, let's do it!" He said making his hand into a fist and then raising it in the air.

"Tree." Treecko chirped loudly from his position on Brendan's head. He thanked the professor once more and they exited the lab.

"Ok where to first?" Brendan asked rubbing his head.

"Here give me your Pokenav." May said extending her hand. Brendan produced the small phone like item out his bag and handed it to her. She flipped it over and fiddled with a few things. The screen flashed on producing a map of the Hoenn region.

"There." She exclaimed. "Now you have a map of the Hoenn region.

"Well, the closest gym is in Petalburg city, but since you need four badges to challenge my dad the first gym we should challenge is the Rustboro City Gym. It says the gym leader's name is Roxanne and she specializes in rock types."

"Well we have to make it to Oldale town, take a left to route 102, into Petalburg city, another route, The Petalburg Woods, yet ANOTHER route before we can make it to Rustboro. Why don't we try to make it to Petalburg city before night falls?" May asked staring up at the sun slowly disappearing. Brendan nodded his head and they took off.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Brendan exclaimed. "I haven't been here for a day and I've already started my journey and gotten a Pokémon."

"I'm so glad your back in Hoenn." May said blushing again.

'Why is she always blushing? It's so weird.' He thought to himself as they walked through Route 101. They made it to Oldale town in no time and stopped at the Pokemart to buy some Pokeballs. After that they walked to Route 102.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." The little boy shouted. He threw his Pokeball and a brown and white raccoon Pokémon popped out. Brendan produced his Pokedex and opened it.

'Zigzagoon the raccoon Pokemon huh. It's a normal type, ok.'

"Treecko go now!" Brendan shouted. The green lizard jumped off of Brendan's head and landed shifting uneasily. "Treecko use your pound attack!"

"Zigzagoon use tackle." Both Pokemon ran at each other and both fell back.

"Quick Treecko use pound again." Treecko's tail twitched as it jumped into the air. Its tail dropped on top of the Zigzagoon and it fell over unconscious.

"Wow mister, you and your Treecko are really strong!" The little kid said as he paid Brendan his reward money. The duo made their way through Route 102 battling another trainer. The sun slowly set making the sky purple as Brendan and May arrived in Petalburg city. They checked into the Pokemon center and got a room. The room had one bed with a window overlooking the town, a TV, and a small computer.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Brendan said unpacking a sleeping bag and unrolling it. They dropped their bags on a small chair in the corner and turned on the TV. Most of the shows on were one's Brendan had never seen before. As they watched May explained each show that came on. After a few hours of TV, they lay down on their sleeping spots and looked up at the ceiling. May held Torchic in her hands and Treecko lay on Brendan's head.

"We have to give our Pokemon nicknames." May said suddenly. "Hmm, how about Torchy? You like that Torchic?" She asked.

"Chic. Chic." Torchic chirped in reply.

"Ok Treecko now you." Brendan lay their puzzled for a while. "What about Photo, like Photosynthesis?" Treecko hit Brendan in the head with his tail in agreement. They two rookie trainers fell asleep, their Pokemon curled up on top of them.


End file.
